


The truth of the truth

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius visits Thorne, his intent to confess to little deviations in his own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth of the truth

Marius looked out at the tropical paradise, a soft sigh escaping him. His fingers twitched, his mind yearning to pick up the brush once more, but he knew this had to be done. Thorne sat across from him, eyes closed as if in meditation. He knew there'd be nothing but hollow slits if he dared to open them, his eyes given to his maker. "My friend, I did not expect a visit from you." Ah, he'd missed that voice, the conversation they'd had. "I'd wanted to come, to talk to you once more." He replied softly. "I take it Daniel is doing much better, or so I've caught.." Marius nodded, a small smile coming to his face. "Indeed, he is. He's currently visiting Armand."   
"Does he intend to stay?" Marius paused for a moment, not sure of the answer. "He's not made any intentions known to me. He seems happy in his maker's presence." Thorne gave a small smirk. "I can understand that well enough." He mused. "But I have a feeling that this visit came with a purpose.." The words, even spoken softly, were sobering.  
"I did." Marius confirmed. "I came to confess to you something that has been weighing on my mind. It may seem simple, but I cannot push the though away." He began. Thorne sat quietly, the winter wolf listening. "I had told you that I had found Armand, seen him as content in the coven. The truth of the matter was that I did search, sought him out nightly, but my search was futile. His mind is forever closed to me and no longer did his face shine in mortal minds as it once did. I mourned the loss of him, more so than I did the other boys. At least with the mortal boys I knew the instant their souls were at peace. The only other I felt such unrest for was my dear Riccardo. I couldn't see his mind anymore. I had searched the minds of vagrants that I found before eliminating them, but each glimpse of him only led me to a trail that had already went cold. I was always one step behind him, close enough to reach out but never close enough to touch...." He fell silent once more, the sadness permeating the air.   
Thorne sat, his face almost contemplative. "It would seem you had told me you'd found him as a mercy to Santino.." He mused. Marius shook his head even though he knew the other couldn't see the motion. "Quite the opposite." The laugh that came forth from his companion was shocking, jarring him out of his reverie. "I don't see the humor as you do in this.." He murmured. "That's because you're missing a very vital piece of the puzzle." Thorne replied, leaning his elbows on knees. "You see, you claim to have not told me that, but not as a mercy to Santino, but I know better. I could see that in you before we'd even went to your home. I set him alight still.."He paused a moment, the smile on his face one of amusement. "You see, when you told me your story and your words seemed estranged your heart told me otherwise.." He went somber once more. "The point of the matter is that, at Santino's death, I already knew the truth."


End file.
